Sunset of Goodbye
by SeleccionPeruana
Summary: Luka Modric, Croatian football player, have something to remember on before the sunset. As he realizes the time is no longer siding with him on his career, he must do something before the end. And so, a romantic story he witnessed by his own.


Luka Modrić, he had a yellow blonde hair flying and he always looked on and on. He soon realized, as now he is 32, he is no longer young anymore. He is extremely handsome, but times will defy all.

Having helped Croatia to win silver medal in 2018 World Cup, he owns a great debt, but he soon realized, there would be no second times again, because Croatia doesn't have a new generation that could succeed their talents. When he found the time won't be with him, he wondered, when will Croatia ever be like that feat again.

…

…

…

And so … he felt …

A song played …

…

…

…

"光る海に かすむ船は  
さよならの汽笛 のこします  
ゆるい坂を おりてゆけば  
夏色の風に あえるかしら  
わたしの愛 それはメロディー  
たかく ひくく 歌うの  
わたしの愛 それはカモメ  
たかく ひくく 飛ぶの  
夕陽のなか 呼んでみたら  
やさしいあなたに 逢えるかしら…

( _A ship veiled in the shining sea  
_ _Leaves behind the steam of good-bye  
_ _If I went down that loose hill,  
_ _Would I meet the summer coloured wind  
_ _My love is a melody  
_ _Which I sing high and low  
_ _My love is a seagull  
_ _That flies high and low  
_ _If I tried to call out in the sunset,  
_ _I wonder if I'd encounter the gentle you …_ )

He looked upon a ship sailing, and he ran to it. In there, he saw several couples, all of them were ready on their ship and, this huge tourist cargo had started to go. He wore a very charming and beautiful vest, with a charm feeling of the people themselves. He saw a lot of boys and girls, they all touched hand.

The song went with the way he viewed. He first saw a girl dancing, and he just smiled.

 _ **Eru Chitanda and Hotarou Oreki**_

As the times witnessed, the sun continued to shine but it was gonna setting. Luka kept witnessing and his sense of love also rose out for the 32 years old player.

 _ **Kana Ienaga and Rikuo Nura**_

They shared common view, and they changed their hand to hand, expecting their favorite love interests to each other. They danced with some traditional dress as well, so amazing for them.

 _ **Chitoge Kirisaki and Raku Ichijou**_

This was what Modrić found out in the big river …

…

…だれかが弾く ピアノの音  
海鳴りみたいに きこえます  
おそい午後を 往き交うひと  
夏色の夢を はこぶかしら  
わたしの愛 それはダイアリー  
日々のページ つづるの  
わたしの愛 それは小舟  
空の海をゆくの  
夕陽のなか 降り返れば  
あなたはわたしを 探すかしら …

( _… The sound of a piano that somebody plays  
_ _Very much resembles the rumbling of the sea  
_ _Do the people who come and go late in the afternoon  
_ _Carry a summer coloured dream too?  
_ _My love is a diary  
_ _That spells the pages of my life  
_ _My love is a boat  
_ _That goes throughout the empty sea  
_ _If I looked back in the sunset,  
_ _I wonder if you'd be looking for me …_ )

It sounds like, for Croatian international Luka Modrić, love, interests and memories to become something special are existing in the song.

Afternoon was so brilliant sunset moment. Nothing more scrambling, yet beautiful and diamond-like.

He kept taking over and on and on …

 _ **Kyouko Sasagawa and Tsunayoshi Sawada**_

What were their commons?

They are in love. But different people show different emotions. Raku with some weird pseudoic feeling, Tsuna with a clumsy act, Hotarou with a resilient nature, Rikuo with somehow serious. Of course, their girls love them for other story, but there is one thing certain, they saw the good sides of them.

Luka always told: "Keep your spirit strong". And it was about to do.

That was a bit of it to tell on, within and without.

 _ **Mirai Kuriyama and Akihito Kanbara**_

As a Croatian himself, Luka had a deep love for the romantic story. He always saw it part of his life. His career in Real Madrid could not cover his understand of romanticism. In the past life, he must be a poet.

"There is only one princess but many princes; there is only one prince but many princesses. It's love that priceless."

He wondered it on the ship …

 _ **Urara Shiraishi and Ryuu Yamada**_

Modrić himself remembered the tragic story of Józef Poniatowski, the Polish hero. Poniatowski himself also dreamed about love, but the sun had set when he had not seen about Poland on his dream to be free again, to take the love back.

For Modrić, he believed his past must be Poniatowski. And he enjoyed literature of Alexander Pushkin, as well as Taras Shevchenko.

He crossed the eyes again.

 _ **Hana Adachi and Daichi Shinagawa**_

"Dopustite romantiku da teče." ( _Let romance to flow._ )

And so, he walked on and on and on …

…

"… 散歩道に ゆれる木々は  
さよならの影を おとします  
古いチャペル 風見の鶏(とり)  
夏色の街は みえるかしら  
きのうの愛 それは涙  
やがて かわき 消えるの  
あしたの愛 それはルフラン  
おわりのない言葉  
夕陽のなか めぐり逢えば  
あなたはわたしを 抱くかしら"

( _… On the promenade shaking trees  
_ _Cast shadows of good-bye  
_ _Can the old chapel and chicken weather vane  
_ _Be seen in the summer coloured town  
_ _Yesterday's love is nothing more but tears  
_ _They will soon dry out and disappear  
_ _Tomorrow's love is a mere refrain -  
_ _Words that have no end  
_ _If we met by chance in the sunset,  
_ _I wonder if you'd embrace me._ )

He ran to the roof of the ship …

 _ **Mikoto Misaka and Touma Kamijou**_

The sun was setting down and there would be no longer run … He wanted to enjoy the best moment of his life …

…

 _ **Ryouko Ookami and Ryoushi Morino**_

And he had seen from there, it could not be better …

 _ **Taiga Aisaka and Ryuuji Takasu**_

He could see all the people dancing from up roof and he loved this so much. He could not resist at all.

It gave him the memory …

 _ **Haruka Kotoura and Yoshihisa Manabe**_

And, as he was there … he saw three men standing in the top arrow of the ship. Were they …

…

…

 _ **Akane Mizuno and Kotarou Azumi**_

"Хеј, силази." ( _Hey, come down._ )

Luka Modrić soon recognized the voice and he quietly stepped down. As he kept looking on other couples …

 _ **Louise de la Vallière and Saito Hiraga**_

As he came closer to see the sun set …

 _ **Rin Okumura and Shiemi Moriyama**_

He soon found out … they are actually known for him …

…

 _ **Moroha Haimura and Shizuno Urushibara**_

…

…

…

"You guys are …"

Luka Modrić lost a moment until he knew them. He saw them before, and so …

"Добродошао кући, другар." ( _Welcome home, buddy._ ) **Aleksandar Mitrović**

"Słońce zachodzi w cudowny sposób." ( _The sun is setting in a marvelous way._ ) **Kamil Grosicki**

"Не позволяйте этому идти быстро." ( _Do not let it go quickly._ ) **Artem Dzyuba**

"Dakle, ti si tamo." ( _So, you guys are there._ ) **Luka Modrić**

It would be astonishing that four men there. Four men, four nationalities, but one ship, one story, and they share many stories to see love and romance on one place.

When they saw the sunset, they could not see better. The sun was setting behind the mountain with the light continued to shine on the last day.

They saw those lovers, and those couples, they stood in two sides and allowing the four to go …

All of them walked out …

…

…

…

…

…

But not without wearing their surprising clothes. Both men, while they wore a charming clothes, they also added …

 _Croatia, Poland, Serbia, Russia_

Four flags, of four countries. Croatia, Poland, Serbia and Russia, their heritages of birth. They knew that, by letting them to go, they should respect these couples, as because …

They won't have the second chance again.

Both of them, Luka Modrić, Artem Dzyuba, Aleksandar Mitrović and Kamil Grosicki, they smiled at them and walked out, as the sun had finally disappeared behind the mountain …

With only … the Croatian, Polish, Serbian and Russian flags to remain going with them. They smiled to the couples …

And the ship departed away …


End file.
